


Moon Base Musings

by FaintingInCoils



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Ficlet, Team Sweet Flips, episode 29, killbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintingInCoils/pseuds/FaintingInCoils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is a simple orc who just wants a few things out of life on the moon.  She'll take what she can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Base Musings

It's not easy living on a Secret Moon Base. Oh, sure, it's better than her life used to be—the Bureau of Balance has a strict anti-discrimination policy, so she doesn't have to deal with orc racists. She's got her own room, her own belongings, and all the food she needs or wants. She likes almost all of the people she works with, especially her fellow Regulators, and her boss is pretty great, so long as you avoid her right after she's had to deal with the infamous trio of Reclaimers. But the point remains that she's still got family and friends down there on the planet proper, and none of them remember her. None of them will ever remember her unless the Bureau succeeds in its mission, and even then? Who knows. They might never get all their lost memories back. It's not like they've tried all this before.  
  
So there's the people missing from her life. There's that, and then there's the issue of the Reclaimers. Magnus Burnsides, Merle Highchurch, and Taako. Quite the eccentric trio. Quite a group to deal with. Oh, there's no arguing that they aren't effective—The Director downsized the entire department to just the three of them, shuffled away all the precious Reclaimers who never quite succeeded at their tasks, and they've managed to get back three Relics so far. Three in rapid succession, after years of failed attempts to find and recover the relics by other Bureau members. But they are exhausting to be around. Always with the banter, the jokes, the less-than-gentle ribbing. The falling down a well and landing on her and tying her up as if that's an okay thing to do. And always at maximum volume, with no respect for Inside Voices. Killian has always considered herself to be tough, but they have her wavering after an hour or two, every single time. But she's one of the best Regulators around—the best, depending on who you ask, and she's not one for false humility, she won't deny it might well be the truth. And part of best is making sure you get your job done regardless of your own feelings.  
  
The Director just notified her that she'll be shipping out again immediately. There's an emergency, and a time crunch, and Magnus, Merle, and Taako will need assistance this time for sure. She'll get to have Carey and Boyland at her side, and they'll be running in advance of the other trio—direct interaction won't be required, they don't think—but still. She doesn't want Carey in danger. She doesn't want to risk being turned into crystal.  
  
She wants just one proper day off, uninterrupted by chaos and emergencies and Relics and idiots. She wants to lounge in her quarters, tucked into a large chair with Carey on her lap, and Johann sprawled on the floor playing them his latest tune on his lute. She wants Boyland to poke his head in at suppertime, grouse about the two of them being mushy and embarrassing, and then sit with them in the cafeteria anyways. She wants Carey at her side while they spar against Avi just for the fun of it, and to listen to him complain half-heartedly afterwards that he only lost because they double-teamed him.  
  
Killian wants a lot of things, but what she gets is a cheerful grin from Carey as they pull on their null suits. She gets a fist bump from Boyland as he finishes one last smoke before their mission, and a high five from Avi as he gets them loaded up and ready to go. She gets The Reclaimers collapsing into a giggle-fit when she introduces Boyland, because seriously, they must all secretly be eight years old.  
  
What she gets is another day alive and on the job, and come to think of it, that's not too bad, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe that there wasn't any TAZ fiction here on AO3, so I decided to change that. Just a short, quick ficlet, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
